the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Family Daring
"Space Family Daring" is the third episode of the second season, and the forty-third episode of The Replacements. Synopsis Riley joins her family to test Fleemco’s new rocket, in order to prove she’s a risk-taker. Later, Riley finds a space rock that turns out to be an alien egg, and the alien eats everything in sight. Plot Act I The Darings go mini-golfing. Agent K, Dick, and Todd have trouble with a windmill shaped like the solar system. Riley uses a ramp to bypass the windmill, but she wouldn't get a hole-in-one that way. Her golf ball gets stuck behind a mountain. Todd wins a real crown. Riley insists that she would've played differently if she had known it was real. To test Riley's ability to take risks, C.A.R. holds a $5 bill in one hand and a joy buzzer in the other. As Riley goes over the risks, Todd grabs both hands, zapping him. Later, at dinner, Conrad Fleem calls the siblings and asks for a favor. Fleemco's aerospace division has a new space tourism venture, and it's about to launch its Fleemstar rocket. However, their customer has backed down. Conrad wants the Daring family to participate in the Fleemstar's test flight. Agent K and Dick consider letting Riley stay home, knowing that she likes to play it safe, but Riley announces that she'll volunteer. She rambles about how she can be a risk-taker, even as she takes out the trash while wearing a hazmat suit. The next day, the Darings report to a Fleemco-run laboratory. Dick is glad to see that his one-time stunt coordinator, Dr. Hans Herkemer, is in charge. The family discovers that Dick will the pilot the rocket, though Dr. Herkemer assures the Darings he'll be put through rigorous training. During his training exercises ("Space Training Montage"), Dick keeps getting distracted. After takeoff, the Darings discover that Shelton Klutzberry stowed away. He is afraid of catching the “martian mind murk," a fictional disease from an episode of Star Journeys. Todd tries to tell Shelton that martian mind murk isn’t real, but Dick starts exhibiting the symptoms. Agent K duct tapes her delirious husband to a chair, just as the Fleemstar flies into a meteor shower. Act II Luckily, Agent K was carrying C.A.R.’s operating system on a flash drive. After she uploads C.A.R. to the Fleemstar, he navigates the ship through the meteor shower. However, the landing gear got jammed shut. C.A.R. has difficulty using a golf club-shaped robot arm to remove a rock from the landing gear. Dr. Herkemer tells Agent K to perform a spacewalk, but Shelton confesses that he vomited in her helmet and threw it away. It’s up to Todd and Riley to perform the spacewalk. Riley retrieves a green, glowing rock from the landing gear. She imagines bringing it home as a symbol of her risk-taking ability. Agent K and Shelton warn Riley not to bring it on board, but she does so anyway. The rock turns out to be an alien egg, and the baby alien eats Riley’s glove. Agent K traps the alien in a helmet, but the alien chews through the helmet and eats the Fleemstar’s electrical wires, shutting down the rocket's computer systems. The alien grows each time it eats. Act III Dick appears to snap out of the mind murk. He breaks free from the duct tape and attacks the alien—but he ties up Agent K instead, meaning that Dick is still delirious. Shelton distracts the hungry alien by throwing tools at it. When asked about what happened in Star Journeys, Shelton says that the characters escaped in an escape pod, and then he ditches the Darings. Riley attracts the alien by waving her space suit in front of the escape hatch, like a matador, and she traps the alien in another escape pod. Riley celebrates her newfound risk-taking ability, but not for long; she sees that the escape pod is heading towards Earth. Riley complains that something bad happens every time she does something risky. Todd confesses that being reckless isn't as easy as it looks. Riley accepts that she isn't a risk-taker, then she reveals that she studied the rocket's controls during Dick’s space training. Riley chases the escape pod while Todd tries to come up with a spur-of-the-moment idea. As they get closer to Earth, Todd spots the controls for the robot arm. Todd uses the robot arm to whack the alien's escape pod like a golf ball. Dick finally snaps out of the mind murk. Shelton’s escape pod lands on a planet inhabited by identical female aliens, who offer to become his servants. He runs back into the escape pod and leaves for Earth. Notes * The Darings' walk towards the Fleemstar references the 1983 film The Right Stuff. * While Dick is incapacitated, he makes a ton of Star Wars and Star Trek references. He also says "you're crushing that dwarf, hand me the pliers!", a reference to Don't Crush That Dwarf, Hand Me the Pliers. * Riley sees a Cylon head from Battlestar Galactica in the Fleemstar's cupboard. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two